Beth
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Set after episode with the crazy slayer. Now Angel has rescued another slayer, Beth. What will Buffy think and do? Rating for mild language in chapter 2. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cha-Cha **

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me! **

****

**A/N: I really didn't like that Buffy didn't trust Angel anymore after the episode with the crazy Slayer, so I wrote this piece. **

**Dedication: This is mostly a friend who we have nicknamed Blondie Bear (Not a Fan Fict name) and another friend mayahellwise (Fan Fict name). **

I ran. He was after me. Taunting and playing with me as though he was the cat and I was the mouse.

'Slayer, I know you're here. You can't escape me' He called.

What the hell was a slayer? And why is he chasing me. Can't stop running. Got to keep going…

The runner was a tall, slim 16-year-old girl. Rain was pouring down her face, soaking her torn, muddy jeans

and now brown trainers as well as chilling her to the bone. Her tight, knee length leather coat protected her

deep green vest top from the vindictive rain. Her green eyes filled with panic while her shoulder blade length

blonde hair flew out behind her as she moved.

She ran through the dark alley, the moon as her only light source. Down the alley she went, her breath

growing more ragged as she tired, she rounded the corner onto the path by the docks.

She kept running. Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she saw her pursuer was still there. Unfortunately she

didn't see the timber in front of her. She stumbled and fell.

The vampire was instantly looming over her, teeth bared and grinning.

A black shadow swooped in, kicking the vampire out of range of the girl's neck. The shadow round housed

kicked knocking the vampire back a few steps. Not missing a beat he then swiftly followed with a spinning

crescent kick, stunning the attacker. Grabbing the stake from his long black coat, he then plunged the stake

through its heart.

As the dust began to settle, Angel turned the frightened girl who had huddled up to a pile of ropes and

boxes.

'Don't be afraid. Your safe now' Angel reassured her, helping the poor girl to her feet

'What was that thing? And why did it keep calling me Slayer?' the girl asked almost in hysterics. Her English

accent cracking in her panic.

'I can answer all of your questions but it's probably best if you come with me.' The girl mutely nodded, not

quite sure what was happening. Her mid still in shock at the events that had just occurred.

Angel guided the teenager to his black car and began to drive to Wolfram Hart.

'So do you have a name?' The girl finally asked.

'Angel'

'Oh…Mines Beth. Beth Terickts. Is Angel like a nickname or something?'

'Something' Angel replied, trying not to smile at this surprisingly chatty teenager.

'I take it you want some answers' Angel stated, already knowing the answer. Beth nodded, as Angel

expected she would.

'At the beginning of time there were demons err monsters. After a while, another era began, that of man and

the Demons were forced out of this world. Most of them anyway. Those that were left killed man, so man

needed to battle these demons and so, with powerful magic's, some men created the power of the Slayer. A

girl in every generation would receive this power after the last slayer died, and she alone would battle the

demons and kill them, thus saving man. It was always this way until about six months ago when a very

powerful witch cast a spell to activate every potential slayer all over the world. You are one of these Slayers.'

Beth stared in disbelief. 'So I'm like a superhero. That is so cool!' She finally choked out.

'Sort of. You can die, but you have a greater strength than normal people, you can sense Vampires with

training, you heal quicker and you have a greater endurance. Normally a Watcher, a trainer, would be sent

from England to train you, prepare you for your battle against the Demons, but all but a few have been killed.

Those that are left are now seeking out all the newly activated slayers to help train them, and finally shift the

balance of power to the side of good.

'Are you one of these Watchers?'

Angel smiled then replied 'No, I'm a Vampire.' Then hurriedly added 'I've got a soul which makes me good.

There are only two vampires with a soul in the world. The soul allows Vampires to have a conscious. When

you become a vampire you loose your soul when the demon inhabits your body, thus making you a cold

blooded killer.'

'Oh!' was Beth's only response.

'You believe me?' Angel asked, not quite sure how she was taking all of this. He had been expecting this to

be a lot harder.

'After what I saw tonight! It really does explain a lot.' Beth paused then carried on 'you saved my life and had

plenty of chances to kill me, so yeah, I trust you, Vampire or not. I think also I'm more in shock than anything

else so I would most likely believe anything.'

The car drew up beside the great buildings of Wolfram Hart, and then turned into the entrance to the

underground car park.

'You're a Lawyer!' Beth exclaimed.

'Running a law firm means I can save more people than I ever could running "Angel Investigations" my old

detective agency.'

'You don't sound as though you believe it' Beth commented.

Angel didn't answer.

'We're here' Angel commented as he pulled the car into a parking space in between all of his other cars.

Angel helped the slayer out of the car, then guided the chilled girl up some stairs to an unused apartment on

one of the higher floors.

Beth gasped as the door opened revealing a largish room furnished with comfortable, modern furniture. The

walls were a dull red making the room seem warm and homey while the floor was a soft, cream coloured

carpet.

'You can stay here as long as you wish, but going outside probably isn't a good idea until you have been

trained. That won't be the only thing after you, there will be more.' Angel warned her gently.

Beth nodded, understanding the danger she was in. She stepped through the door into the room and

thoroughly explored it and the en-suit bathroom and kitchen. 'But none of my stuff is here' Beth finally said.

'I'll send someone to your home to get some your things, as well as tell your family you are okay.' Angel told

her.

'Thank you' Beth answered, relief covering her voice. 'Thank you for everything. You really do live up to

your name, you are an Angel' Beth told him as Angel left the room to allow Beth to settle into her new home.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Cha-Cha **

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me! **

**Warning: Mild language from Spike and this is written in English English not American English.**

Beth awoke to the loud chirping of birds outside her window. Blinking, she slowly realised she wasn't in her

room. Then it hit her; the events of the night before came rushing back.

She shivered, then got out of the large bed she had finally fallen asleep on. Looking around, she spotted a

large black sausage bag on a chair near the front door. Her favourite bag. Walking over to it, she saw a letter

pinned to the front of it. It was from her mother telling her to be brave and her family would support her if she

stayed with Angel or came home.

Tears slowly formed in her eyes, but Beth quickly brushed them aside and unpacked her bag.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a black three-quarter length sleeved top, she quickly showered, then slipped on

a pair of black boots to finish the look.

As she picked up her shoes, she noticed another bag that had been carefully placed so she would only spot

it if she were going out.

Curious, Beth opened the small leather bag. Inside was a beautifully crafted, small, simple, silver cross

necklace, a bottle of water with the words _Holy Water _written on the front and a wooden stake.

With each item, she carefully inspected them trying to see if there were any instructions on how to use these

gifts. Upon seeing that these were the only items in the bag, she put the cross on and placed the holy water

bottle into her pocket.

Unfortunately the stake was too large for any of her pockets, so she resolved to slip it into her boot.

"If these had been left in her room, they must be important" Beth thought to herself. As she slipped the

stake into her boot, she noticed in each of her boots there were sleeves for stakes to put in. She also noticed

that although she was putting something large into her shoe, the boot didn't look any different on the

outside nor did it feel uncomfortable on the inside. She could only just feel it was in there.

'Magic!' Beth gasped in surprise. 'After last night I shouldn't be surprised at anything. Angel did mention

that magic existed.' She then added to herself. Shaking her head at her own folly of talking to herself, she left

the room to begin her search for Angel.

Her search led her down what seemed like hundreds of identical corridors. After what seemed like an eternity,

Beth finally stumbled across a lift. Figuring it was time to try a different floor, she called for it. Almost

immediately the doors opened revealing a slender, brunette woman, a tall dark man and a very pale, bleached

blonde man.

Getting into the lift, the dark man spoke 'Which floor do you need.'

'Err I'm not sure. Do you know which floor Angel is on?' Beth asked.

'Oh, we're on are way just now. I'm Gunn'

'Beth '

'You're the Slayer Angel rescued last night aren't you' Gunn asked, his eyes lighting up when he heard Beth's

name.

'Oh bloody hell, not another slayer. If you try to kill me I swear to God I'm gonna…' The bleached blonde man

started but was cut off by the brunette.

'Spike! I'm Fred, I run the science department.' The brunette introduced herself after warning Spike.

Just as Fred had finished speaking, the lift doors opened revealing a large lobby.

'This is the stop you want. If you go over to the desk with the blonde secretary, she will show you in to

Angels office.' Gunn told the slayer as she stepped into the lobby.

Following the instructions she had just been given, she wandered over to desk indicated by Gunn, trying not

to stare at the strange and hideous demons milling around the building.

'Excuse me, could you tell me where Angels office is?' Beth timidly asked the lady behind the desk, trying to

ignore the strange feeling in her stomach, the same feeling she had felt in the lift and the night before when

she was near Angel and the Vampire that had been chasing her. Then it hit her; the feeling she had was a

warning system to tell her when vampires were around. Angel's secretary was a vampire!

'Sure, do you have an appointment?' the vampire asked.

'No but I really need to speak to him'

'Oh, you're Beth, the Vampire Slayer! I'm Harmony, Angel's secretary.' Harmony introduced herself, 'Angels

office is through those doors, just go in, I'll tell him you're coming.' Harmony told her pointing to a set of

double doors a few metres away.

'Thanks' Beth told the woman as she went over to the doors and slipped inside.

'Yes I have another slayer here, can you tell Buffy that…I know she isn't there now but when you next see

her can you tell her…Okay...Bye' Angel spoke down the phone, then hung up to see Beth standing just

inside the room bye the door.

'Beth! How are you feeling today?' Angel asked, startled.

'I'm better' Beth slowly answered, then asked 'Who's Buffy?'

'She was the Slayer before all the potentials became Slayers. At least, she was one of two, it's a long story'

Angel told her. 'I see you found my gift then' Angel commented after a short pause, indicating to the

necklace and bulge in Beth's pocket where the holy water was being stored.

'Yes, thank you, but what do I do with them?'

'The stake is the main weapon of a slayer against Vampires. If you stab one through the heart, it will die:

explode into dust like the one last night did. Sunlight and beheading will also do the job. The cross and holy

water burn vampires, so it's best to always carry them with you.'

An awkward silence followed, so Beth took the opportunity to ask the question she had come to see Angel

about. Taking a deep breath she began.

'I have a really big favour to ask, I know we have only just met and I already owe you my life, but…' She

paused, not sure how to continue.

'But…' Angel encouraged her.

'I thought about it a lot this morning, and I know you aren't a Watcher, but…' Beth paused again then

continued 'could you train me to be a proper slayer? I want to be able to defend myself and not be a victim if

these demons and monsters are going to be after me, I mean, that's if you want or have time to train me…'

'I would be honoured, but when Buffy comes, she will want to train you herself' Angel answered.

'Then I will tell her I already have a Watcher' Beth told Angel firmly. Seeing he had no chance of winning this

argument, he simply asked her 'So when do you want to start?'

'Is now too inconvenient?'

'No. If you go and change into something more suitable for training in, I should have a room ready by the

time you are changed.'

'Oh thank you' Beth squealed, causing Angel to wince at the pitch of it. Beth ran over to Angel and threw her

arms around him giving him a quick hug, then kissing him on the cheek before running out of the office to go

change, leaving behind a stunned Angel.

'She'll be good for you, you know.' A voice from behind Angel said. Angel jumped. 'Beth. Everyone has

noticed you feel disconnected, Beth will bring you closer to the people you seek to help.'

Angel turned to see Wesley standing at the door.

'With Buffy not trusting you and being forced to save people by signing pieces of paper, you've started to

feel disconnected. Now that Beth is here, you have a chance to reconnect with the people you are trying to

save.' At this finishing note, Wesley left the room, allowing Angel to dwell on what Wesley had just said to

him.

Upon Beth's arrival to the training room, Angel was stunned to see what Beth considered 'Suitable' for

training. Dressed in a low cut, cropped, pale blue vest top and navy lycra pedal pushers.

At Angel's stunned expression she simply asked 'What?'

'Ummm is that really suitable to train in? Just because people on television wear those type of clothes for

workouts doesn't mean they are what you should wear. Cotton would be a lot better since it breathes.'

And so the training sessions began. Each day Beth and Angel worked on fighting skills, gymnastics as well

as helping Beth understand about demons, Vampires and Slayers. The routine stuck for months, causing the

friendship between Beth and Angel to blossom. Beth even became friends with Fred, Gunn, Wesley and

Spike (Less so with Spike, but they tolerated each other. Spikes ego was still recovering from the last Slayer

he had met!), as they taught Beth about the different aspects of each of their work.

Each week Beth's progress went in leaps and bounds until Angel finally decided it was time for Beth to meet

her next Vampire.

'So you really think I'm ready to fight a vampire?' Beth asked nervously.

'You won't know your own strength or abilities until you do this. I'll be right there with you. If you need help,

just say, or if you look to be in trouble, I'll also help then' Angel told her reassuringly.

'No, I've got to do this on my own. You're right, I won't progress any further until I realise how much I can do

already.'

'Even so…' Angel started.

'No, if he is about to kill me, then defiantly help me, I'm not ready to die just yet, but otherwise, stay back.'

Beth told him firmly, trying to ignore the voice in her head telling her she should ask for a little more help on

her first patrol.

A rustle sounded behind the two of them, spinning, stake in hand and cross around neck, Beth came face to

face with the first Vampire she was going to kill.

Angel stepped to the side, following Beth's wishes.

Reacting on instinct, Beth front kicked swiftly followed by a roundhouse kick. The vampire staggered back a

few steps, then regaining his footing, he charged forwards knocking Beth to the ground, forcing all the air

out of her.

Without pausing, his fist came closer to her face as he punched. Small blue birds spun in front of Beth's eyes

as the punch connected. As the birds tweeting died down in pitch, darkness started to edge into her vision,

but not before the Vampires teeth came closer to her neck.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show so please don't sue!**

**A/N: Thanks for the idea but unfortunately it doesn't quite fit into the story though. Thanks again though, it was a good one!**

The teeth came closer and closer. The darkness began to fade and clarity engulfed her mind. He Must Die!

Summoning her strength, she rolled to the side, knocking the vampire off balance. Raising her knee, she pushed him away before rolling to the other side and onto her feet and into her guard position stake still in hand.

Without waiting for the Vampire to recover from her surprising attack, she charged. A swift spinning cresant kick quickly followed up a rib-cracking sidekick. As the vampire staggered back from this assault, Beth quickly staked him in the heart. Before her eyes, the Vampire turned to dust.

Although Angel had told her this would happen, it still surprised her. Turning to share her success with Angel, she noticed he wasn't where he had been.

'Angel' She called out softly.

Moments passed and he still hadn't shown himself. Starting to get worried, Buffy headed towards the large Mausoleum nearby. Before she could get there though, a black figure rounded the corner, stopping directly in front of her.

'Beth! Are you alright?' Beth quickly quelled the impulse to stake the man. It was Angel, even if he did look as though he had been in a fight himself.

'I'm fine, mostly. I staked him!' Beth told him excitedly. 'Where were you?'

'Congratulations! I did see the beginning of the fight, but Buffy, the Slayer who's going to train you further, decided I had been hiding you from her, so had to beat me up about it.' Angel told her, annoyance spread thickly through his voice.

'You were hiding her from me, otherwise I would have known there was another Slayer in LA and I would have come.' A cross voice came from behind the Mausoleum. As Beth watched, a petit blond woman emerged.

'And as I told you, I phoned you every month and was told the same thing; you were on your way after you cleared up some business.'

'Oh Boy!' was all Beth could say!

**Wolfram and Hart.**

'How long has it been?' Gunn asked as he sat down in one of the comfortable chairs with a steaming cup of coffee.

'Too long. At least an hour' Fred replied.

'Do you think something's happened?' Wesley asked.

'You know them best. I know Buffy and Angel have history but all in all. I don't really know Buffy.' Gunn answered.

'What do you thinks going to happen to me?' Beth asked from her corner.

'I don't know.' Fred sighed as silence once more overcame the group.

The doors to Angel's office opened and Buffy and Angel walked out more subdued.

Curious, everyone rose to hear the news.

'I'm going with Buffy aren't I?' Buffy asked, recognising Angel's gloomy mood. Silently, Angel nodded.

'What! You can't be serious!' Gunn cried out.

'Gunn, I don't want to hear it. Beth can be with other Slayers and better trained as well as used if she goes with Buffy. There's nothing to discuss.' Angel told him quietly, as though he only half believed it himself.

'Do I get a choice in this?' Beth asked, close to tears.

'Beth, I'm sorry, but I told you from the beginning that I wouldn't always be your teacher.'

Taking a deep breath, Beth tried to keep her emotions under control. 'I just want to thank you then, for everything. You've all been such good friends and teachers to me. Thank you; to me you'll always be my Watchers. Who needs one when you can have four!' Beth told them just before the mandatory hugs went around.

'We'd better be going. Witch travel isn't going to wait all day. Willow!' Buffy called out. Seconds after she did, a white mist formed a few metres away from the group. As it dissipated, it revealed the red headed witch, Willow.

'You called' she commented good-naturedly.

Beth gaped. 'Errr how…what…huh?' She managed to choke out.

'Wow Beth lost for words, now that's a first!' Angel commented to lighten the mood. It worked, a few chuckles escaped.

'Take my hand and I can take you to where the majority of us are.' Willow explained as Buffy took the Witches hand.

Following suite, the last thing she saw as the mists swirled around was Angel's sorrowful face. Seconds later the mists left the three of them revealing a tall man with an eye patch and an elder gentleman with a large old looking book in his hand.

'Buff, Wi….' The older man began, but was cut off as the window in the room smashed inwards.

**A/N: I know this one is short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer as well as the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them so please don't sue!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to come but other ideas and real life too over! Hope you enjoy this!**

A large spiky faced demon burst through the window, axe in hand and several scaly minions behind him. Without waiting for the people in the room to recover, they began to attack.

Grabbing a sword from the wall, Beth plunged herself into the fight, a surge of adrenaline and excitement filled her body as she faced her first demon. Choosing one of the scaly minions, she didn't give it a chance to blink before decapitating it and engaging the main demon in a duel.

Willow, Giles and Buffy meanwhile were each trying to fend off the scaly demons with no weapons as they had been set upon too quickly. Buffy had quickly dealt with hers by breaking their necks and Willow had managed to set hers on fire, which also caused the sprinklers to turn on unfortunately.

Going to Giles aid, they helped dispatch his as well before turning to help their newest arrival with the largest demon.

They needn't have bothered though for just as they had taken out the last of the scaly demons (and switched off the sprinklers in Willows case!) the Spiky demon had lost its duel with the slayer.

'What on earth was that about!'? Beth exclaimed.

The older gentleman cleared his throat and while cleaning his glasses as well as surveying the carnage, spoke 'we've been having a few problems with a certain demon gang recently. They didn't appreciate how many demons and Vampires we've killed here, so that was them coming to fix their problem.' Putting his glasses back on he extended his hand to Beth, after she put the sword down on a table, and shook hers. 'I'm Mr. Giles.'

'Beth.'

'Good work on the leader.' Buffy acknowledged.

'Thanks. Angel taught me how to fight.' Beth replied as though challenging her to criticise what Angel had taught her.

Instead the front door swung open. Expecting another demon, Beth grabbed her sword again readying it for use, only lowering it slightly when she saw the people entering were human.

'What happened here? You guys okay?' The young man asked. He was an average male with only one very distinctive feature on his face, an eye patch. Behind him came a younger girl with quite long brown hair.

'Who are you?' The girl asked.

'Beth.' Came the simple reply, not really sure who these people were or if they could be trusted.

'Oh you're the slayer from LA. I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister.' The girl introduced herself, a smile breaking out.

'Xander.' The guy nodded in a greeting.

'We're fine. The Krull gang came to try and put a stop to our activities.' Willow reassured him.

'And once again my skills are needed to mend a window! Haven't those guys ever heard of opening a door?' Xander asked not really expecting an answer.

Shaking their heads at what Xander had just said, the others in the room began to straighten the room up. Beth did a little in straightening it, but mostly felt out of place with this close-knit group.

* * *

'I wonder how she's doing.' Fred commented to no one in particular as she and the others, excluding Angel, sat on the chairs in Fred's lab.

'I miss her already.' Gunn agreed.

'She always knew how to brighten up a room.' Wesley added.

'Bloody hell, she isn't dead you morons! Am I the only one who sees that? Get over your moping and if you really want her back do something about it!' Spike practically shouted at them before leaving the room shaking his head.

'I hate it when he's right!' Fred got up and wandered over to the window.

'Yeah but how we gonna to bring her back?' Gunn asked.

'I suppose we could beg Buffy to return her but I highly doubt it would work.' Fred suggested.

'We've got an emergency, a very powerful demon is trying to take over the world and destroy it again.' Angel suddenly burst in chucking weapons to the members of his team, Spike following him into the room, sword already in hand.

'That would be one way to get her back!'

'How's he going to take over the world?' came the question as they hurried to the cars.

'He's going to release a powerful toxin over the city and wipe the memories of everyone. The seers say he's planning to re write their memories so as to do what he wants.' Angel explained revealing what his sources told him.

'Wow, he would have his own private army and use them to destroy the world for him without even lifting a finger. That's evil!' Fred commented understanding where Angel was headed.

'That's why we have to stop him.'

* * *

The phone rang, causing everyone to jump at this sudden sound.

After the room had been put back together again, Buffy had decided to test how much Beth knew, and was surprised how well she did having only fought a demon and a vampire.

Leaving the two women to take a breather from their training fighting, Giles answered the phone while Dawn and Xander continued with their research and Willow explored some higher planes with her magic.

'Yes…yes…I understand…how serious is it…okay...will do…bye.' Giles spoke down the phone before hanging up.

Seeing the curios glances aimed in his direction, Giles relayed the message. 'That was the coven in England; apparently they've sensed a powerful attack about to commence in Los Angeles. They're a little fuzzy on the details but it seems someone is about to enslave the city and use the inhabitants to take over the world.'

'We've got to go!' Beth exclaimed.

'I'm sure Angel and his team can handle it.' Buffy replied.

'Oh so what, he can't be trusted, especially not to train a new slayer, but when it comes to saving the world that's fine. Getting himself killed in the process is what, a bonus?' Beth lashed out, her temper flaring up.

'That's not it at all-' Buffy began, but Beth cut her off.

'No, my family is in LA. I'm not just talking about my parents and sisters, Angel, Fred, Gunn, Spike, Wesley; they're my family as well so whether you're coming with me or not, I'm going back. My family needs me! Angel once saved my life, it's my turn to return the favour. The only reason I'm not there now is because Angel was convinced I would learn more here!'

Buffy raised her eyebrows at the blonde woman while the others stared in disbelief that she had had the nerve to stand up to the original slayer.

'I guess we're going then. Willow, Xander, Giles, mount up. Dawn, I want you to do your homework and be in bed by 10. You've got school tomorrow.' Buffy gave the orders resignedly.

'But-' Dawn began but never had the chance to finish as Willow teleported the others back to LA once more.

* * *

'Are you sure this where the Angel said he was?' Fred asked as she, Spike and Wesley looked up outside the motel they had been told to go to.

'Top floor room 6.' Wesley replied.

'What we waiting for then?' Spike asked, taking the lead and jumping up the side of the building onto the top floor, two floors up.

'Better find the stairs then' Fred sighed as she and the ex-watcher made a run for the stairs and chasing after the vampire.

Gunn and Angel meanwhile were on the track of the toxin that was about to be released. Heading to the only airfield that had a scheduled flight to take off that night and flew over the city, they found nothing out of the ordinary.

'Maybe we're at the wrong place?' Gunn asked as they begun to look around.

'I don't think so.' Angel replied after a few seconds, 'I smell blood. That way.' He told him before heading in the direction he had indicated. Shrugging his shoulders, Gunn followed, keeping an ear out for anyone lurking in the deep shadows.

It wasn't long before they stumbled across two bodies: the one of the pilot and the one of the security guard on duty that night.

'Looks like they're already here.' Gunn murmured.

'We'd better find that plane then and quickly. They're probably loading the plane right now, these two have only been dead about 5 minutes.'

'Lets go then.'

Leaving the grassy area where they had found the two bodies, the two of them made their way closer to the planes scattered around. It didn't take long to find the demons loading the plane. There were 8 large demons, all covered in scales and dressed in gaudy Hawaiian shirts and shorts, in a chain passing the barrels full of the toxin into the back of the aircraft.

'Careful with that!' growled one of the scaly demons as one of the barrels slipped and almost hit the floor. 'He won't pay up if we mess this up and I for one have no wish to be a mindless slave.'

'Okay, you take on the four on the left, I'll take the four on the right.' Angel instructed from their hiding place behind a nearby plane.

'How about if we even up the odds a bit?' A voice from behind suggested.

Jumping slightly, the two men spun around and drew Beth into a tight hug.

'How-' they both started.

'Beth showed me that maybe I misjudged you and you could use some help.' Buffy replied.

'You know what's happening?' Angel asked. Buffy nodded. 'Okay, let's go, but don't spill any of that dust.'

Springing into action from their cover, Beth Buffy and Angel took on three hideously dressed demons each on the far right while Xander and Gunn took on the two middle, Willow the left two and Giles the Demon furthest from the plane.

The battle for Willow was the shortest of all of them as she telekinetically broke both of their necks before going to help Giles slice the demon with her sword she had brought with her.

Gunn and Xander meanwhile were holding their own against their two demons, forcing them back-to-back before finishing them off with their axes.

The two slayers and vampire had the hardest demons, as they were the closest to the bulk of the dust, causing them to be extra careful in the way they fought.

Beth easily drove the sword between he opponents ribs as her lunged forwards at her. Turning to Angel she saw that Buffy was also helping the vampire. This demon was the strongest with a blade in each hand.

Directly behind him was an open barrel of the dust waiting to be loaded. Knowing she was risking a lot by doing this, Beth ran behind the occupied demon, pulling on a pair of leather gloves she had in a pocket and pulling off her jacket, she scooped up some of the dust into her jacket before flinging it at the demons head.

The others had spotted hat she had planned and moved to a safe distance. Seeing the jacket flying towards their opponent, Buffy and Angel leapt backwards; Buffy back flipping behind some nearby crates and Angel leaping onto the hanger's roof.

Coming out from behind the side of the building, Beth decided to finish off the last demon.

'Stand still.' Beth commanded before killing him.

Willow came up behind them and said a word, which caused the barrels of toxins to disappear. Unfortunately, as the air seemed to pop around them, it caused Willow to collapse and her nose to bleed.

Rushing over to the fallen witch, they sighed in relief as they saw her groan and her eyes twitched before opening.

'Owwww,' the red head moaned.

'Where'd the barrels go?' Beth asked.

'Another plane or dimension. I'm not that sure, but they won't do any more harm. I magic-ed all of the dust there, even the grains on your gloves, jacket and on the demon.' Willow replied as she shakily got to her feet.

'BETH!' an excited shout came from behind the group. Turning they saw the missing members of Angels team coming towards them. Fred running towards their slayer, when arriving, hugging her tightly.

'Good to have you back Beth,' Wesley added. Spike nodded in acknowledgement of her, causing the girl to smile at being back with her family.

'The demon in charge of this.' Angel asked.

'Slimy bugger.' Spike replied. 'Tried to pin it on someone else. Didn't even need any pain before he broke down but he won't be causing any problems in the future.' The vampire grinned at his last statement.

'Thank you for helping.' Angel thanked Buffy and the other Scoobies that had come from Italy. Not unkindly he added 'Use our Jet to go home, Willow's not in any shape to teleport you all home.'

'Thanks.' Buffy replied, genuinely. 'I believe you really are using this firm to do good, but in the end evil is this firms purpose. It will either corrupt you or destroy you.' She added, worry lacing her voice.

'Maybe, but I hope we can use this firm to do more good than ever before. Maybe it will destroy us, but not for a long time yet. You never know what the future holds.' Angel replied, a sad smile playing his lips.

'Beth, you going to come with us?' Buffy asked.

The woman shook her head, 'I'm needed here. It's my home, and all my families here. You know?' Beth replied. The two teams separated on the airfield into those returning to Italy, and those staying.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd hate to leave my family. Good luck.' Buffy replied as they hugged good-bye.

The hugs didn't stop with those two; all the friends said their goodbye before a large-ish jet landed nearby. Waving their last farewells, the Scooby gang boarded the plane, leaving behind Angel's team.

'It's great to have you back.' Angel murmured as they made their way back to the cars.

'I think this calls for a celebratory meal!' Wesley announced.

'Away for less than a day and I get a celebration; I've got to do it more often!' Beth exclaimed causing the others to laugh.

'No way are we ever letting you go again!' Fred retorted.

'So Chinese?' Gunn suggested.

'Suits me!' Angel and Beth agreed while the others nodded in agreement.

The end. Finally.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and once again I apologise for the really long delay!**


End file.
